


Le Baiser du Vampire

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Birthday Presents, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drago Malefoy est l'héritier d'un grand clan de vampires. Alors qu'une terrible guerre fait rage entre les Vampires et les humains, protégés par les Sorciers, Drago n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter d'épouser un Sorcier pour faire signer un traité de paix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Baiser du Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Camille_Miko  
> Posté sur Fais_1_voeu, Comm LJ

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Drago n’aurait jamais consenti à cette union. Mais leur race pure et si puissante avait décliné ces dernières décennies et personne ne s’intéressait à l’opinion que pouvait avoir un jeune héritier. Sa famille devait renouveler son sang et le faire auprès de sorciers puissants. Des sorciers qui avaient hier encore pourchassé et détruit tous ceux de son espèce. Des sorciers qui, pour la plupart, avaient signé à contrecœur un traité de paix avec les créatures de la nuit. Traité que son père suivait étonnement scrupuleusement mais Drago savait que l’appel du sang humain devait lui être intolérable et craignait qu’il n’y cède et que leur domaine replonge dans le chaos.  
— Votre promise a pénétré nos bois, lâcha sa mère d’un air détaché.  
— Qu’on en finisse enfin ! éructa son père.  
Que Drago soit promis à une humaine ne plaisait guère à son père mais la pérennité de leur sang est ce qui lui importait.

— Je suis Harry, du clan des Potter.  
Drago haussa un élégant sourcil vers l’homme qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Apparemment, les mœurs humaines étaient bien autres que les leurs. Un inférieur ne s’adressait pas aussi directement et ne fixait jamais dans les yeux un être supérieur.  
— Soyez le bienvenu, lâcha Lucius entre des lèvres pincées et son ton aurait tout aussi pu signifier « allez au diable ! »  
— Où se trouve la promise de notre fils, s’enquit Narcissa dans un sourire des plus charmeurs, la pauvre créature doit être épuisée par le voyage.  
— La créature se porte très bien, lui répondit Potter posément et elle se trouve devant vous.  
Lucius explosa et la table en bois massif n’y survécut pas.

— Moi, Drago, héritier du clan des Malefoy, accepte de prendre pour époux, le Sorcier Harry Potter, de l’honorer, de le choyer et de ne boire que de son sang, récita Drago, la main nouée par magie à celui qui serait son compagnon pour la vie. 

Les Sorciers s’étaient joués d’eux.   
En épousant Harry Potter, Drago permettait à une paix durable de s’installer sur les terres des vampires, mais en se liant à un homme, il perdait toute chance de faire perdurer le nom des Malefoy, l’un des plus anciens et plus grands clans vampiriques.

— Tu n’as pas bu de mon sang à la cérémonie, lâcha Harry d’un ton neutre alors qu’ils avaient tous deux pris place dans la chambre nuptiale, celle dont l’énorme balcon donnait sur le lac des âmes perdues.  
— Nous avons signé un traité, il nous est interdit de boire du sang humain, lui répondit Drago en le regardant à peine.  
Harry était un humain banal si ce n’était de sa tignasse indomptée et de ses yeux perçants. Il le mettait mal à l’aise pourtant.   
— Sauf celui d’un humain consentant, articula Harry, clairement mécontent que cette close ait été ajoutée au traité.   
Les vampires, d’une grande beauté, étaient séducteurs par nature et il n’était pas rare que les humains se donnent à eux sans les craindre. Aujourd’hui, toutefois, cette offrande ne devrait plus atteindre le sacrifice ultime ; la mort.  
— Tu es consentant ? le fixa Drago de ses yeux de glace.  
— Nous sommes mariés, se contenta de répondre Harry en haussant les épaules.  
— Pas par choix.

Les semaines s’étaient écoulées et Drago dut reconnaître que sa vie auprès d’Harry aurait pu être bien pire. Il n’était pas la plus brillante des créatures qui ait foulé cette terre mais il avait ce quelque chose qui poussait Drago à aller vers lui, même s’il avait tenté par-dessus tout de l’ignorer. Son sourire était facile, ses yeux pétillaient de vie.  
Même sa mère avait succombé à ses maladresses et à son étrange charme. Lucius fulminait encore.

— Allez, montre-moi ! demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
— Drago, la magie n’est pas un jeu, se contenta de lui répondre Harry alors qu’il rangeait sa baguette dans sa veste.  
Il ne la quittait pas et il aurait eu tort de la faire. Drago n’était pas certain lui-même que certains membres du clan n’envisagent pas sérieusement de briser leur alliance. Cette pensée le dérangea profondément et le troubla.  
— Sois sympa !  
— Drago, des sorciers ont tué tant de tes congénères avec ce sort, soupira Harry, je ne veux pas que tu le vois.  
— Et moi, je pense que j’ai le droit de savoir.  
Drago était comme un enfant cherchant à affronter sa plus grande peur pour se dire qu’il était grand et qu’il ne craignait plus rien. Harry soupira profondément et sortit sa baguette.  
— Draconis Inflamate.  
Le bout de sa baguette en bois prit une teinte verdâtre et une volute âcre s’en échappa.  
Drago tressaillit de la tête au pied.

— Tu m’en veux encore ?  
— Je ne t’en veux pas, je ne me sens pas très bien.  
Drago était allongé de tout son long sur leur lit, une terrible migraine lui lacérant les yeux et la gorge en feu.  
— C’est la proximité du sort qui a dû t’affaiblir, je suis désolé, murmura Harry alors qu’il prenait place à côté de lui.  
— C’est moi qui ai insisté, souffla Drago entre des lèvres de papier.  
— Et tu es une vraie tête de mule ! lui répondit Harry dans un petit sourire taquin et étrangement complice.  
— Je sais…   
Et Drago nierait jamais avoir fait la moue. Harry se pencha au-dessus de lui et de ses doigts chauds effleura son front et dégagea les mèches de lune qui s’y étaient éparpillées.  
— Ne me touche pas… plaida Drago, perdu, tentant tant bien que mal de s’enfoncer dans la parure du lit.  
— Pourquoi ?  
Harry s’était rembrunit mais le fixait de ses yeux enchanteurs, si vivaces, alors que ceux de Drago arboreraient cet éternel voile.  
— Tu te sentiras mieux si tu bois de mon sang ? finit-il par demander alors qu’il enlevait son pull à col roulé. Tu peux y aller tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas.  
— S’il te plaît… couina Drago, ses crocs se dessinant entre ses lèvres pâles.  
Il laissa ses mains glaciales parcourir le torse dénudé et si brûlant d’Harry, n’agissant plus que sous les directives de cette soif inétanchable. Lentement, tout doucement, il prit place au creux du cou de son époux où il huma son parfum avant de venir cajoler son pouls de coup de langues affamés.  
Harry soupira d’aise sous l’attention et Drago plongea sur sa proie. Ses lèvres se posèrent, inattendues, sur les siennes, les attaquant, les cajolant alors qu’il ne pouvait retenir des soupires impatients.  
La langue d’Harry, loin d’être en reste, vint parcourir ses fines lèvres, avant de dessiner précautionneusement et avec diligence le contour de ses crocs sensibles, lui arrachant des gémissements honteux. Quand leurs langues finirent par se chatouiller, Drago ne put empêcher un rire nerveux de franchir ses lèvres.  
— Alors c’est cela un baiser humain ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.  
— Tu n’as encore rien vu, lui promit Harry en l’allongeant de le lit de noces qu’ils allaient enfin baptiser.


End file.
